Song Of The Heart
by That Weird Otaku
Summary: Modern AU. Jack and Elsa break up, both are heartbroken. Anna convinces Elsa to take part in a singing contest. If Jack witnesses her performance, will there be a glimmer of hope?
**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Everytime We Touch', Rise Of The Guardians and Frozen.**

 **Everytime We Touch; is originally sung by Cascada.**

 **Rise Of The Guardians and its characters; are owned by DreamWorks.**

 **Frozen and its characters; are owned by Disney.**

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

I can't believe I listened to Anna. I can't do this.

* * *

"Come on, Elsa! You need to loosen up," Anna said, "You know, after him". Trust Anna to understand my feelings. It's been a month since Jack broke up with me. But, I still can't forget about him.

Anna found a flyer in our mailbox this morning. She suggested for me to join a singing contest. With all those people watching, staring at you and listening to every single word. I couldn't even go on with my presentation in fifth grade while Anna confidently rambled about flowers. Now she wants me to pour my heart out in front of a crowd.

* * *

"Elsa," Anna called.

" _Elsaaaaaaaa_ ," she repeated, dragging the 'a'.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled.

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You will do great," she encouraged me, enveloping me in a hug.

I wore a blue sweater and jeans. Anna insisted me on wearing forma clothing, I refused.

I walked onto the stage of a school the community rented. As I stood under the spotlight, I looked at the crowd, more than four dozen people stood looking at me.

I took a deep breath and parted my lips.

* * *

 _ **Jack's POV**_

I was strolling around until I saw an entrance to a singing contest. _Elsa would do great in this,_ I thought. _Snap out of it, Jack! You broke up with her, remember!_ I scolded myself. I sighed. I walked through the doors of the school and saw the person I wanted to see the most up on stage. I smirked. I knew it. I made my way through the crowd, listening to the angelic voice.

 _ **Elsa's POV**_

 _I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
_

Anna gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at her weakly. Jack entered my mind. Memories filled my head.

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_

I suddenly found myself staring at a certain blue-eyed man. He was looking at me with a dreamy look and smiling broadly.I grinned at him, continuing to sing.

 _Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

I finished my song. I received a standing ovation, smiling, I made a swift bow as I walked off the stage.

* * *

 _ **Jack's POV**_

Elsa walked off the stage. _She was perfect. And, she still is._ Elsa walked up to me, smiling. "Hey," she greeted. " H-Hi," I stuttered. _I stuttered?! Smooth, Frost. Smooth._

"Look, I'm a jerk for dumping you. Will you be mine again?" I pleaded, putting on sad eyes.

"Well, what do you think?" she said, grinning.

Our lips connected and I felt sparks fly. Suddenly we heard a _click_. "You guys look good together," Anna commented, holding a Polaroid camera. "Anna!" Elsa scolded. "I can't help it," she said sheepishly.

"Well , Elsa, what do say to dinner?" I asked.

"I would be delighted," She grinned.

* * *

 **Author's Note;**

 **Hello. This is written in 3** **rd** **or 4** **th** **grade, so the quality is self-explanatory (You can also see how long ago that I had started shipping Jelsa.). I had originally posted this but took it down as I forgot to put disclaimers. I did not edit this so please accept my apologies for the numerous mistakes.**

 **To be honest, I hate it. It's so damn cliché, there's so many plot holes to be filled, the story is extremely short, the plotline is whack.**

 **Seriously, 8 year old me?! Jack dumps Elsa and after one song, he asks- NO, HE BEGS- to get back together! Both are OOC but I guess I nailed Anna. But seriously?**

 **Don't bother to check my biography, it's trash but I recommend checking my favorite authors and stories. They ARE great but they may be outdated since I have not been on this site for sometime. I'm more active on WattPad/QuoteV (Which I do not own, either). My WattPad account link is in my biography.**

 **Sorry for the long author's note. I'll go now. Bye, Cadets.**

 _ **~Michi**_


End file.
